vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chou Chou
What are the different blocks for her stats supposed to correspond to? There's no key. ThePerpetual (talk) 05:49, September 21, 2016 (UTC)ThePerpetual :Huh. Now that you point that out, i don't see anything that relates to why she has a key here... CrossverseCrisis (talk) 06:19, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :probably Because Ultimate soul and her peon ball (the things that put her in the galaxy level and MFTL+ range) are specific skills that don't align with feats she's done or Other feats she power scales Which put her at solar system level But i didn't make the page so all i can do is guess Dbfan and critic (talk) 07:21, September 21, 2016 (UTC) If that's the case, her tiering should probably be rearranged to be "At least 4-B, At least 3-C via Peon Ball" --'Darkanine (Message Wall/ ) ' 07:24, September 21, 2016 (UTC) True But I'm pretty sure a Key will need to be put in later anyways Since There is from what I've heard a vast difference between Her base and goddess form How much a power difference i don't know But considering I'm about to get and feat search Mugen souls I'll probably find out soon Dbfan and critic (talk) 07:28, September 21, 2016 (UTC) I will ask Andykhang about this. Antvasima (talk) 08:30, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Ah,yeah... forget about that. Her profile is the first I do when I find this wikia, so obviously there's a lot of thing I missed. Basically, Peon Ball and Ultimate Soul are reskin of each other, since they basically doing the same thing as her ulti. However, Ultimate Soul's basic is using the power Chou Chou already have that have been locked in the coffin (long story), so I consider it to be something akin of a "form" (more like a transformation) (probably (?) at that time). As for the goddess form, that's her original true form that she could access whenever she want (in exchange for normal end, which again, is spoiler). And since you could make her Peon Ball to galatic size even before you finished the game (and, again, Peon Ball and Ulti Soul are reskin of each other), you could said her goddess form is even stronger than these move. As for how strong... still in the beginning of the game, she could access Mugen World, a atleast-Multi-Galaxy-wide alternate dimension that her other personality (long story) made without Chou Chou's notice, and they said that (rough line) there's nothing they cannot do with her infinite power (she also being called an infinite god too.) Andykhang (talk) Can you add appropriate explanation keys? Antvasima (talk) 15:24, September 21, 2016 (UTC) It would be complicate, but doable. In the start, her having Mugen World already mean she's at least 3-B in base. If you don't count that, she would be tier 4-B in base without Peon Ball or Ultimate Soul, tier 3-C with them (though you would have to split the Ulti Soul since that also gave her MFTL+ stat), and at least 3-B with Undisputed Goddess Form, with near-universal range since she could create thing even at the edge of the universe. Is this good? User:Andykhang (talk) We just need keys for the current 4-B and 3-C ratings. Antvasima (talk) 06:10, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Okay, can I add others?Andykhang (talk) Preferably not without a content revision thread. Antvasima (talk) 10:50, September 22, 2016 (UTC) I would do just that then. Hopefully someone does come though. In the mean time I will add the key like you said.Andykhang (talk) Okay. Antvasima (talk) 16:39, September 22, 2016 (UTC)